


In the middle

by RedDevil69



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDevil69/pseuds/RedDevil69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris was very much in the middle of something</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the middle

Stepping into a hot bubble bath was always one of Chris's favourite things to do, especially after a long hard day on set. Since he and Darren had decided to be housemates for a while, Chris found it a little uncomfortable and also just hadn't found the time to relax.  
Thinking Darren would be filming for another couple of hours, he decided to take some me time. Running the bath and adding some jasmine scented bubble bath, he switched his phone to vibrate and stripped his clothes of.  
Laying his head on the edge of the tub he felt his body finally relax letting the scented bubbles do there job. His mind started to drift to earlier on in the day.  
'They were messing around on set, having a tickle fight whilst rolling around on the bed they had to film on later. Darren's fingers were relentless never giving up. "Dare dare Darren stop" Chris wheezed between breaths, "nope not giving up till I win""win what?""you finally admitting that I'm awesome and you loveeee me""yeah like thats gonna happen hunny""fine have it your way mr". The tickling continued "ok i give up, stop, I'm going to pee myself in a minute" Darren gave him the biggest grin in return and turned his head to plant a sloppy kiss to Chris's lips.'  
He ran his hand down his chest, tweaking his nipples softly, a moan escaped his lips as his cock twitched in response. Dipping his hand lower he traced over the hair that led to his cock, teasing his fingers over his now hard length he went down further. Lifting up slightly he brushed the tip of his finger over his sensitive hole, feeling it clench slightly. 'Maybe one day it won't just be my finger' Chris thought to himself.   
Wrapping a hand round his cock Chris jerked himself slowly at first up and over the head, which was now leaking droplets of precum and back down again, speeding up the pace the closer he got. "Oh oh oh Darren yes thats it baby right there." 'Hold on wait what????' His brain kicked in. Shaking his head he was to close to decided not going to think about Darren. Quicken the pace of his hand Chris felt the familiar tingle and tightening of his body, when SLAM went the bathroom door.   
A red faced and out of breath Darren darted in, skidding to a holt in front of the toilet. Stopping short of pulling himself out Darren realised he wasn't alone and his friend was very much in the middle of something. "Shit Chris I'm sorry but I'm gonna burst if I don't go".   
Chris was laying there still in complete shock, when it kicked in. "Shit" he said under his breath as he tried to hide his very hard length under the water.   
"Just give me a minute or five and i'l leave you to your Fun!" Darren said with a smirk and sweep of his hand, tugging his fly down. "My god seriously can you not wait so I can get out" huffed a blushing Chris, "I would but there could be an accident if I did""Ok ok just hurry up and get on with it".   
From where Chris was he could see everything Darren was doing, his eyes followed when Darren started to pull his cock out. A harsh breath escaped him as he saw Darren's cock for the first time, his own giving a reminding twitch. Squeezing himself lightly Chris continued to watch as Darren closed his eyes and aimed at the toilet letting out a long sigh. A forceful stream of pee shot down the length of Darren's cock and out of the head. "Fuck, never had to pee that bad" Darren panted between breaths. The little noises he was making went straight to Chris's cock. Catching Chris watching he started exaggerating a little, he twisted his body slightly to give him more of a view and released more drawn out moans. "See something you like hmmm?" He asked as the last drops fell from him "mmmm what huh no" as he blushed a deeper shade of red.   
Now no longer desperate to pee Darren started to laugh. "What??" "Nothing babe, except the fact that this is really weird" "which part did you finally realise this is weird?" Chris asked sarcastically. "Oh hunny you can't be snarky when you have your hand still on your clearly still hard cock. Would you like some help with that?" "Fuck off and get out will you so i can get out" although Chris was actually thinking yes I do i'd love your help.  
Fuck it Chris thought "You really want to help?" taking a step out the bath he walked to Darren, he's naked body now completely on display. Taking Darren's hand and putting it on his rock hard cock he whispered in Darren's ear "make me come". That was all Darren needed to hear he took hold of Chris's cock and jerked it hard and fast, "oh fuck Darren I have thought about this for so long, your hand, your mouth, your body". Bringing Chris's body closer to his he took his other hand and moved it around to Chris's ass, his fingers brushing slightly over Chris asshole. That's it that's all Chris needed to push him tumbling over the edge, his body trembling as he released spurt after spurt of hot come all over Darren's hand and his own stomach. "Well that fantasy was so much better in reality" "any more fantasies that you wish to tell me?" "Come to the bedroom and find out" Chris said walking out leaving a speechless Darren standing there.


End file.
